


养成系小狼狗

by chaxia



Category: jz
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaxia/pseuds/chaxia





	养成系小狼狗

　　黄明昊最近觉得，自己身体有点虚。

　　朱正廷将做好的早饭放在他面前，黄明昊下意识的往旁边躲了一下，最近他们似乎有些疏远，就算迟钝如朱正廷也感觉的到黄明昊近日来的刻意，尴尬的挠一下头，悻悻的坐在对面，扒拉着自己碗里的三明治。

　　“下午补习班下课还用我去接你吗？”

　　“不用了！”几乎抢着说完，黄明昊发现气氛有点尴尬，这位心思纤细的哥哥又一副委委屈屈不知道做错了什么的样子，难堪的捏了捏耳朵，再补上一句，“晚上朋友过生日，要去玩。”

　　“啊...这样啊，那早点回来。”

　　朱正廷说话的时候语调总是带着些软糯，尾音语调又翘起来，总让黄明昊觉得挑逗，一双水汪汪的眼睛刮着他，听到水壶烧开的声音轻飘飘的离开餐桌，急忙的经过带起一阵风，混合着特有的味道，是朱正廷最喜欢的香水味。

　　黄明昊低下眼睛去看，恨恨的在心里骂了一句。

　　妈的，又硬了。

　　下课以后黄明昊和班上几个朋友勾肩搭背的冲进网吧，大战几回合以后严重发挥失误，一个生气把鼠标往旁边一扔，瘫在椅子后背顺气。

　　旁边的小伙伴打趣他，“昊哥今天怎么不急着回家了？”

　　“就是，你那个长得贼好看的哥哥今天怎么没来接你？”

　　黄明昊更加烦躁，“别提他，烦。”

　　父母出国工作以后就把黄明昊寄宿在好友儿子家里，比黄明昊大六岁的哥哥在他高一开始接手他，这几年不遗余力的跟养儿子一样养他，但是现在问题就出在这里，他又不是朱正廷儿子。

　　“养成系。”损友总开他和朱正廷的玩笑，毕竟哪有一个人能这么无微不至的照顾别人，关键是还长得这么好看，那种从骨子带着诱惑的好看。“童养媳，等你长大了，你就得以身相许了。”

　　“滚蛋！”踹一脚一脸不怀好意的损友，黄明昊脸都绿了。

　　都是这群嘴上没把门的王八蛋们天天在他耳朵边上胡说，搞得最近他奇奇怪怪的，一看到朱正廷就奇奇怪怪。

　　损友揉揉腿，乐呵呵的笑，“要不今天开黑？”

　　“那不行。”想到如果自己一夜不归家里那位可能会打电话报警，黄明昊懊恼的撑着头，把鼠标扒拉过来又扒拉过去，“我不回家，他得急死。”

　　结果晚回家的黄明昊一开门，家里一盏灯都没亮，朱正廷卧室的门没有关，他换了鞋把书包往沙发上一扔，放轻脚步进去朱正廷的房间，那人已经躺在床上睡的天昏地暗。

　　完全不关心自己。

　　黄明昊撇撇嘴，轻手轻脚趴在床沿上，黑暗里朱正廷嘴巴微微张着，蜷成一团夹着被子哼哼唧唧，睫毛动了动，黄明昊以为他要醒了顿时僵硬，结果人家只是吧唧吧唧嘴，一点醒的迹象都没有了，黄明昊这才松了口气，仔细想想，好像朱正廷这个人睡觉一向很死，这么一想，黄明昊心情立刻轻松下来，安心趴在床边上，目不转睛的盯着朱正廷。

　　这股子奇怪劲是从朱正廷前男友追到家里挽留朱正廷那天开始的，他那天早退回家，一推开门就看见那个男人将朱正廷挤在墙角要对朱正廷用强的，朱正廷的眼睛都红了，被强行掀起衣服压在墙上一边挣扎一边骂，黄明昊的出现让他们两都呆愣的停了动作，最后朱正廷先反应了过来，气的浑身抖的像片树叶子，抬脚踢了那男人一脚，差点给他踢断子绝孙。

　　那时候黄明昊才意识到，朱正廷喜欢男人。

　　一想起来那天眼看到的好身材，黄明昊觉得自己又不好了，平日里朱正廷经常洗完澡光着膀子满屋子跑，黄明昊那时候完全不在意，但是现在注意到朱正廷的另一副样子，突然觉得这身体确实很勾引人。

　　比如此时此刻，黄明昊这么近的看着朱正廷，那张嘴巴在睡梦里叽叽咕咕不知道在说什么，长长的睫毛乖巧的掩在眼睑上，黄明昊忍不住伸手碰一下，指尖抚过柔软的睫毛，轻柔的触感挠在黄明昊心上，又全部汇聚到小腹，朱正廷在被欺负时眼角会红，那些细小的水珠就会挂在这长长的睫毛上，让人更想欺负他。

　　真的好想欺负他啊...

　　年轻气盛的黄明昊色迷心窍，大概是潜意识觉得朱正廷睡的这么死不会发觉，半跪在床边上拉开裤拉链，握着自己有了反应的兄弟，想象着朱正廷含着自己的样子开始打飞机。

　　朱正廷的口腔是温热的，他灵巧的舌头会剐过自己的顶端，然后慢慢将自己含进去，纤细的手指会握着自己的囊袋慢慢摩挲，指尖会挑逗的在上面流连，他按着朱正廷的后脑来一个深喉，朱正廷的眼睛立刻会印上红色，委屈的泛着水汽，然后更加卖力的吞吐自己。

　　黄明昊想象着自己在朱正廷口中欲仙欲死，呼吸渐渐急促，手上的动作也逐步加快，最后他趴在柔软的被褥里将自己释放出来，粘稠的液体糊在手上，他趴着喘了几口粗气，慢悠悠的撑着爬起来，结果对上了一双惊呆了的双眸。

　　原本想着黄明昊还没有回家睡的就一直不是很安稳，被奇怪的声音吵醒的朱正廷不可思议的看着黄明昊泛着红的脸还有下面正握着已经疲软的兄弟上面沾满是男人都懂的液体的手，朱正廷感觉世界观在崩塌，他一直以为上次黄明昊看到他和前男友的事情觉得他恶心才对他刻意疏远，结果一转头，他却是趁着自己熟睡看着自己打飞机....

　　把黄明昊当儿子一样养着这么多年的朱正廷大脑彻底当机，在黄明昊浑身抖的像筛子一般时，朱正廷呆若木鸡的瞪着眼睛，像是不敢相信自己看到了什么。

　　“昊昊...你这是在干嘛呢？”

　　两个接受不了现状的人大眼瞪小眼，朱正廷脑子里乱哄哄的无法思考，而黄明昊就不一样了，脑子飞速运转着，思考这个尴尬的场面到底要以一个什么方式结束会比较体面。

　　逃跑？那不行，显得他太怂了。和朱正廷说这是个误会？蹲在人家床边上打飞机这还能是什么误会？承认自己对他意图不轨？多半得被朱正廷揍死。

　　就在黄明昊脑内天人交战之际，慢慢理解面前情景的朱正廷艰难的咽了口口水，突出的喉结在黄明昊眼前滚了一滚，黄明昊瞬间直了眼睛。

　　反正都已经这样了，伸头是一刀缩头也是一刀，干脆一不做二不休把朱正廷就地正法，死也要做个风流鬼。

　　茅塞顿开的黄明昊飞快的跳到床上，趁着朱正廷没有反应过来低头就逮着朱正廷接吻，这一吻终于把朱正廷吻清醒了，摁着黄明昊的额头推开一个臂长的距离，朱正廷红着脸骂他：“你搞什么呢？”

　　黄明昊一边和朱正廷扭打一边义正严辞，“反正我们都一起生活这么多年了，关系更近一步有助于我们日后的长久发展，你就从了我吧。”

　　狗屁！黄明昊张口胡来的话完全没有得到朱正廷的认可，费劲的和黄明昊较劲朱正廷暗骂这小子怎么劲这么大，在黄明昊手朝下发展去拔他的底裤时朱正廷誓死护着自己的小短裤。

　　夏天朱正廷睡觉一向只穿一条四角内裤，万万没想到这个多年来的习惯变成了黄明昊的便利，朱正廷懊恼的死死拽着自己的内裤边边和黄明昊下最后通牒。

　　“你要是再这么胡闹，我就收拾你了啊！”

　　“反正早晚都得收拾我，不如我先收拾你！”黄明昊格外有勇气，硬是和朱正廷比蛮力，这时候连他自己都有点感动，原来自己这么厉害。

　　黄明昊的小家伙还耷拉在外面瞎晃荡，朱正廷不经意瞥了一眼，脸红到快要爆炸，他当儿子一样养了这么多年的小奶狗搞半天是觊觎他的小狼狗，以前都没注意，这孩子不知不觉已经长大了，劲比他还大，欲望还比他足。

　　硬的不行来软的，这是黄明昊在朱正廷的暴政下学习到的生存法则，久攻不下黄明昊找个空隙一把抱住朱正廷，脑袋卖力的在他胸上蹭，委委屈屈哼哼唧唧。

　　“哥哥，我难受。”

　　弟控朱正廷一听黄明昊来这招就招架不住，推人的力度小了，语气也九曲十八弯的温柔的，头大的揉着黄明昊的小脑袋，“哪难受？”

　　“这。”说着黄明昊顶了一下朱正廷，脑袋上立马落下一下暴揍。

　　“你从来学来的小流氓！”

　　“我长大了！”黄明昊不满的拿额头撞一下朱正廷的胸，撞的朱正廷差点吐血，一低头之间黄明昊眨着水汪汪的眼睛渴慕的看着他央求，“哥哥，试试嘛。”

　　黄明昊长大以后很少再向朱正廷撒娇，但是只要撒娇百发百中，果然上一秒还誓死不从的朱正廷下一秒就心软了，推他的力气也没了，撇了撇嘴艰难的思考，眼见着朱正廷态度开始缓和，黄明昊赶紧趁热打铁，趴在朱正廷身上试探性的和他接吻，瞧着朱正廷也没有那么抗拒了，黄明昊开始放大了胆子。

　　 

　　黄明昊吸吮着朱正廷口中的津液，越吻越深让朱正廷有些换不上气，在黄明昊隔着内裤揉捏着他的性器时朱正廷发出一声难耐的嘤咛，叫的黄明昊整个人都亢奋起来，爬起来急躁的将朱正廷的内裤褪至脚踝，虽然他们在一起生活了这么多年，像这样一丝不挂袒露的样子还是第一次，黄明昊到底是第一次干这事，对于过程也只知道个大概，扳开朱正廷的双腿举着自己的兄弟对准朱正廷的后穴，还没用力，先被朱正廷红着脸踢了一脚。

　　“你是要我死吗？”说着在拉开床头柜的抽屉翻了两下，给黄明昊扔了一个小瓶子，“先扩张，会吗？”

　　这就是传说中的润滑液？黄明昊拿着小瓶子复杂的看向朱正廷，“你为什么在家备着这个？”

　　朱正廷从来不带男朋友回来，除了上次追到家里来的那位黄明昊从来没有在家见过朱正廷的男人，不会在家里乱搞的朱正廷居然在家时刻备着润滑液，这个认知立刻让黄明昊想入非非。

　　“你该不会自己……”

　　朱正廷看到黄明昊意有所指的眼神脸更红了些，往上蹭了些，“想什么呢！做不做了？不做赶紧下去！”

　　黄明昊看朱正廷这是恼羞成怒了，舔舔嘴角将润滑倒在指头上，对准朱正廷的后穴慢慢送进一根手指，温软紧致的内壁在异物插入时下意识的收缩紧咬，挤压着黄明昊不让他轻易往更深处探索。

　　朱正廷压抑的喘息着，手扶着自己的棍身慢慢套弄起来，看的黄明昊红了眼，俯下身用鼻尖推着朱正廷的下巴迫使他仰着脖子露出修长白净的脖颈，黄明昊轻咬吸吮着朱正廷的喉结，拉着朱正廷另一只空闲的手附在自己的分身上，在空隙中含混不清的央求，“哥哥，给我也摸摸。”

　　后穴被强行挤进两指在甬道内抠挖，但总是够不到最痒的那一处，朱正廷难耐的翘起屁股，得不到抚慰的委屈让那双清澈的眼睛蓄满了雾气，顺从的握住黄明昊的肉棒卖力抚弄，时不时用指腹摩擦顶端上湿淋淋的小孔，挑逗的黄明昊差点缴械投降。

　　初次经历这么明目张胆的勾引黄明昊有点受不了，惩罚性的将朱正廷胸前的一粒用力向外扯，朱正廷发出一声黏腻的呻吟，环着黄明昊将头埋在他胸前，在上面留下一个殷红的印迹。

　　胸前微微的痛感让黄明昊更加亢奋，手指越插越深越插越用力，朱正廷咬着下唇无法抑制的嘤咛，忽然摁住黄明昊的手腕，湿漉漉的看着黄明昊，将腿分的再开一些，“进来，快点。”

　　手上的灼热巨物在不断跳跃，朱正廷的肌肤被情欲染红，握着黄明昊的肉棍在股间摩擦，急躁的眼睛里转着水，这副刺激的景象点燃了黄明昊的神经，低声骂一句将手指抽出来又将肉棍如他所愿的对准一张一合的小嘴，用力一个挺身，将自己尽根送进去，两人同时发出满足的喘息。

　　一直够不到的瘙痒被瞬间填满的快感覆盖，朱正廷不由自主的弓起腰趴在黄明昊肩头企图缓解，黄明昊扶着朱正廷光滑的脊背，温软的小穴死死咬着他吸允，爽的黄明昊完全控制不住的大力摆弄起腰在紧致的小穴内四下乱顶，朱正廷被快速顶弄的快要疯掉，无力的瘫在床垫上浪叫。

　　“慢…慢一点…快坏掉了…”

　　黄明昊抬起朱正廷的一条长腿，边耸动边在大腿内部吸吮，朱正廷的皮肤很柔嫩，轻易就留下一个又一个清晰的印迹，黄明昊满意的看着自己的杰作，将自己越捅越深。

　　“哥哥，你舒服吗？”

　　“啊…你插的我…好酸…”朱正廷眼角挂着泪声音闷闷的，黄明昊顶弄的他穴内又酸又麻，黄明昊的尺寸也比他想象中的大，“好涨…太大了…嗯…不行了…”

　　“这就不行了？”黄明昊笑着将神智都有些不清的朱正廷强拉起来，扶着他的脖子让他看他们的交合处，“哥哥你看，你的小嘴正含着我呢，一点空隙都没有，紧紧咬着不让我离开，哥哥就这么喜欢吗？”

　　黄明昊的棍身正快速大力的出入着，穴口被摩擦的红肿不堪，饥渴的吞吐着，穴口的媚肉被拉出来又顶回去，耳边充斥的全是咕叽咕叽的水声，亲眼看到这样的风景朱正廷羞涩的将头埋进黄明昊的肩窝，这时黄明昊忽然撞上一处，朱正廷浑身猛的一颤，奔溃的发出一声哭叫。

　　“顶…顶到了……”

　　朱正廷忽然可爱的表现让黄明昊兴奋的将他压在床上专注的用力去撞那一点，朱正廷被不断刺激着敏感点爽的胡乱摇着头哭叫，双腿牢牢缠上黄明昊精瘦的腰，脚趾都爽的蜷缩起来，身前的阴茎随着撞击剧烈的摇晃，顶端的小孔不断冒出些黏腻的液体，“不行了…啊啊要射了…”快到高潮的朱正廷双手握着自己的分身配合着黄明昊的抽插上下撸动，在黄明昊闷哼一声将滚烫精液射进去的同时，朱正廷也尖叫着将自己释放了出去。

　　朱正廷早上起来感觉自己快要死了，年轻人果然体力旺盛，折腾了一晚上腰都快不是自己的，朱正廷难受的翻个身，发现已经起床的黄明昊在自己抽屉里不知道找什么，听见床上有动静抬头明媚的看着他笑。 

　　“早安。”

　　看看，这一晚上过去他都快断气了，人家却是精神饱满神采奕奕备受滋润，想起来昨天这家伙的不知节制朱正廷就憋屈。

　　“你找什么呢？”

　　“啊？哦，找你的户口本。”

　　朱正廷眉头一皱发现事情并不简单，扶着快要断掉的腰坐起来，瞪着眼睛问：“你找我户口本干什么？”

　　“去办结婚啊。”黄明昊没听到回应抬头，看见面若死灰的朱正廷顿时不高兴了，叉着腰一副得理不饶人的姿态，“怎么？你睡了我难道不对我负责？”

　　“我睡了你？？”朱正廷惊恐的看着黄明昊手上刚刚翻找出来的户口本本能的往后缩，“我觉得是这样…我们是不是应该先给你爸妈打个电话见个面然后再慢慢……”

　　没说完的话都留在了黄明昊的唇齿间，早安吻之后小狼狗凶狠狠的强行给失神的朱正廷套件衣服，“你想得美！你现在！立刻！马上就要对我负责！今天你必须去和我把证领了！”

　　黄明昊将朱正廷背起来就往外走，趴在黄明昊背上的朱正廷欲哭无泪。

　　好好的小奶狗，说变就变，委屈的耷拉着脑袋，喃喃自语，“我们都还没有开始正儿八经谈恋爱呢你就要把我拖进婚姻的坟墓……”

　　“我两都一起生活这么多年了该了解都了解了，”小狼狗侧头在朱正廷脸上吧唧一口给朱正廷整妥协了，“就算婚姻是坟墓，我给你殉葬。”

　　养成系的小狼狗男友，朱正廷值得拥有。


End file.
